


Under The Stars

by writinghomunculus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's cute tbh, kyoutani's uncomfortable with being touched, sappy dorks in love, universe imagery, yaha's supportive, yahaba fails at being sappy, yes yes there's that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinghomunculus/pseuds/writinghomunculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands dance along his back, and Kyoutani feels his skin catch on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars

Hands dance along his back, and Kyoutani feels his skin catch on fire.

 

* * *

 

 

Their shoulders brush, and Kyoutani is acutely aware of the contact. He instinctively jerks away, as if Yahaba were a flame, stomach churning and throat tightening when he realized what he had just done. Yahaba’s now turned to him, body angled a little awkwardly on the couch, television show forgotten, a single eyebrow lifted as a quizzical look paints his face.

Silence weighs down on them. Kyoutani doesn’t meet his eyes. Yahaba lets it go.

 

* * *

  

They meet at the train station and the first thing Yahaba says to him is “Let’s get something to eat.”

Kyoutani follows Yahaba’s lead, taking strides that are a tad bit longer than usual to keep up. They weave through little streets, passing by small shops and Kyoutani looks at them with surprising interest. They pass by a shop with a small puppy sleeping by the entrance, and Kyoutani’s chest warms at the sight. He’s distracted, but he feels something loosely hold his pinky finger, realizes it’s gently entwined with Yahaba’s own. He doesn’t pull away.

“It’s just down this way,” Yahaba tells him, finger tugging him forward slightly as he leads the way.

It’s minute, but Yahaba feels Kyoutani’s finger tighten just a little around his.

 

* * *

 

Yahaba’s laugh rings loud and clear within the small space of Kyoutani’s room.

“I didn’t know you were into this sort of thing,” and his laughs resounds louder when he sees Kyoutani’s cheek flare up in embarrassment. He looks towards the ceiling decorated with maps of constellations, clusters of stars neither of them knew the names to.

“It’s kind of cute, you know. Unexpected, of course – but cute.”

There’s a pillow shoved into his face, and Yahaba hears a feral growl of annoyance, but he laughs all the same at Kyoutani’s attempt at retaliation. There’s a brief moment where the two of them both try to suffocate the other with the pillow, but eventually it’s thrown off the bed and the two of them remain laying down instead, gazing up at the string of stars.

It’s quiet, and Yahaba is about to open his mouth to speak when he feels two of Kyoutani’s fingers hold two of his. He closes his mouth, lips melting into a smile instead. The silence is enough.

 

* * *

  

The couch bounces as Kyoutani plops down next to him, throwing a bag of chips down next to him. Yahaba pretends he doesn't notice how the sides of their knees touch.

 

* * *

  

There’s a millisecond of panic that runs through his body when Yahaba leans his head back against Kyoutani’s shoulder while they’re laying in bed playing on Yahaba’s Play Station. His thoughts rush from “holy shit” to “what the fuck do I do??” before he realizes that Yahaba has his eyes closed, face relaxed and serene, a small smile playing on his lips. Kyoutani’s shoulders drop from it’s previously stiff raise, and after a second of hesitation, he wraps his arms around Yahaba’s waist. Kyoutani can feel Yahaba’s back straighten against his chest, probably surprised by Kyoutani’s bold actions, but Yahaba doesn’t shy away and Kyoutani decides that this feels nice and i can get used to this.

He feels like he’s getting somewhere.

 

* * *

 

It’s the closest they’ve ever been, and definitely the most intimate, with both of them sitting on their ankles on Kyoutani’s bed, both knees touching and Yahaba’s face just inches away from the Kyoutani’s. They’re close enough that Yahaba can feel the warmth of Kyoutani’s breath against his lips, see the shadows cast on Kyoutani’s cheeks by his long lashes, feel the smolder in his eyes as they lock gazes with each other.

Calloused hands come up to cup his cheeks and Yahaba instinctively closes his eyes, head tilting slightly to lean into the warm touch. There's a flutter in his heart, a smile playing on his lips, but the spell is broken when Kyoutani’s hands jerk away.

Yahaba’s eyes open, lightly lacing Kyoutani’s fingers between his as he promises “it's okay”.

Kyoutani believes him.  

 

* * *

  

The first few times they kiss, it’s quick, fleeting pecks on the lips until they both can't quell the urge for more. Their lips press together and the kiss is suffocating, their lungs aching for oxygen as their breath mingles in each other’s mouth.

They kiss open and wet, the warm, moist appendage that is Yahaba’s tongue surprising Kyoutani as it licks it’s way into Kyoutani’s mouth, running over the back of his teeth.

Yahaba pulls away, and there's a second shared between them where Yahaba looks at him with eyes that ask is that okay?

Kyoutani’s fingers card into his hair, palms holding the sides of Yahaba’s head as he nods a silent yes.

Kyoutani pulls him close, mouth searching for his again and Yahaba responds with just as much enthusiasm, pressing kisses to the corner of Kyoutani’s mouth before kissing him fully on the lips.

He must be feeling brave today, Yahaba thinks, because he feels one of Kyoutani’s hands drop from his hair to ghost over his neck, shoulders then back, settling on his waist as the kiss gets more heated. Yahaba feels the squeeze of his strong arms, but doesn't say a thing.

Later, with a few days having past and they're in the clubroom changing into their volleyball attire, Kyoutani’s hand ghosts over his waist and Yahaba feels his breath catch in his throat.

Kyoutani sees the mark of bruises – dark, thin and splayed, pressed in the shape of fingers. There’s one that is large and blotched red, caused by his thumb pressing forcefully into the skin, the unsightly marks marring the smooth, pale skin of a boy who looks like he'd been moonlight-kissed.

Kyoutani hates himself for it.

 

* * *

 

It's in the privacy of one of their bedrooms room that Yahaba tells Kyoutani of blue hues and purple dyes of the galaxies that's painted on his skin, Yahaba lifts his shirt up for Kyoutani to see.

(Kyoutani wrinkles his nose, but Yahaba kisses the stories of the creation of the universe on to the bones of his cheek, whispers lovingly about the infinite stars left on his waist.

The words fall off his lips with ease.

“But for me, you're my favorite star.”

Kyoutani makes a gagging face. Yahaba laughs.)

 

* * *

 

It’s been a long day of school and practice. Yahaba and Kyoutani are both seated on the floor, homework sprawled out on the tatami mat that is Kyoutani’s living small room. Yahaba’s hunched over his worksheet, pen moving in distracted shapes as he tries to solve impossible equations. Kyoutani’s been quiet, a result that Yahaba guesses to be the work of the English essay he was trying to write.

Yahaba jumps when something snakes around his middle, feels something warm against his shoulder blade and realizes that Kyoutani’s the one behind him. Kyoutani has him trapped, with arms enclosed and body weight pinned on to him, but the warmth of Kyoutani’s chest on his back isn’t unwelcomed.

“Bad day?” he asks softly, hands coming up to be placed on top of Kyoutani’s.

His shoulder gets nipped, and Yahaba pushes his shoulder back in an attempt to fend off Kyoutani’s attacks. The pleased sigh that leaves his mouth, though, doesn’t go unnoticed by either of them, nor do the soft humming that flow from his throat.

Yahaba lets himself bask in the moment, lulled by Kyoutani’s embrace, undone homework forgotten.

 

* * *

  

Hands dance along his back, and Kyoutani feels his skin catch on fire.

It’s different, though, from the first time Yahaba’s shoulder brushed against him. It’s a different kind of flame, not burning, not the kind that sears your skin and makes you jerk away. This time, Yahaba’s fingers trace lazy patterns along his shoulder blades, and it’s warmth that glides across his skin, warmth that flutters in Kyoutani’s heart.

He’s not completely comfortable with being touched yet, but he’s making progress, he’s getting there.

Kyoutani’s still getting used to being touched, but he’s learning that being touched by Yahaba is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into Kyoutani hell please come talk to me about him!  
> [tumblr](http://hanavmaki.tumblr.com).


End file.
